La Tentation du Bal de Noël
by Elayan
Summary: [OS] Durant le Bal de Noël de Poudlard, Molly Prewett, alors élève de septième année, a l'occasion de réfléchir à sa future vie d'adulte. Arthur est un gentil garçon, mais s'il promet paix et tranquillité pour plusieurs décennies, il est difficile d'ignorer ses envie de passion fougueuse.


Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **22h** était " **Sensible** " et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

* * *

Le volume sonore de l'orchestre avait été magiquement augmenté. Un peu trop peut-être. Le Bal de Noël avait démarré depuis, quoi, vingt minutes ? Mais déjà Molly Prewett n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait mal aux pieds dans ses escarpins neufs. Elle avait trop chaud. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer dans sa robe trop serrée. Pourtant, elle lui allait parfaitement lorsqu'elle l'avait acheté pendant l'été ! Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait ravaler à Carla Flinders quelques semaines plus tôt, il semblait qu'elle ait _vraiment_ grossi depuis la rentrée. Elle soupira. Quelle plaie, ce bal.

Elle réalisa soudain que son voisin lui avait crié quelque chose dans l'oreille, mais qu'avec le bruit ambiant elle n'avait rien entendu.

\- Quoi ? hurla-t-elle en retour.

Arthur Weasley frémit, surpris par un tel revers vocal, et papillonna des cils. Il n'était pas bien assumé, cet Arthur, mais son allure de grand échalas ne le rendait pas laid pour autant. Et puis, il s'était toujours très bien comporté avec elle.

\- Eh gueuh ! Uh gueuh ! Ah eh ! Gueuh oh ! rugit-il le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, comme si détacher chaque mot pouvait le rendre plus intelligible.

Molly fronça les sourcils. Tout ça devenait proprement ridicule. Elle empoigna le garçon fermement par le bras et l'entraîna derrière elle en direction du parc.

A peine eurent-ils passé la porte que déjà Molly se sentait mieux. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et repris sa route d'un pas plus calme. Arthur posa délicatement ses doigts sur le bras de sa partenaire de bal, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle le tenait toujours plus fortement que nécessaire.

\- Oh, pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle en relâchant sa prise.

Arthur sourit. Il tira sa chemise pour en chasser les plis causés par cette petite course improvisée. Elle avait dû lui faire mal – non, en fait, elle _savait_ qu'elle lui avait fait mal, elle n'avait prêté aucune attention à lui, elle voulait juste sortir – mais il fit mine de rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de me dire, là-bas ? lui demanda-t-elle pour se distraire de son propre malaise.

\- Tu avais l'air mal à l'aise, je te proposais de sortir, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses.

\- Oh, fit-elle. Je n'arrivais pas à t'entendre…

\- Et nous voilà dehors, conclut-il avec un sourire entendu.

Molly gloussa et repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle avait essayé de se faire jolie pour ce soir. Puisqu'elle entrait dans sa dernière année à Poudlard, sa mère lui avait proposé de s'offrir une robe neuve et quelques accessoires assortis. La jeune fille de dix-sept ans ne s'était pas faite prier. Madame Couture était un ange et il lui avait suffi de lui donner quelques vagues informations, comme la couleur ("Pêche !") ou la longueur ("pas plus bas que le genou") pour qu'elle lui fabrique une robe sur mesure qui ressemblait exactement à ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Tout va bien, Molly ? demanda soudain Arthur.

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Peut-être que le bruit soudain et le fait de se retrouver au milieu de cette foule excitée l'avait secouée plus qu'elle n'avait imaginé.

\- Je vais nous chercher à boire, proposa-t-il. Attends-moi là, j'en ai pour une minute.

Molly sourit. Cet Arthur était décidément adorable. Il était incroyablement simple et parfois elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas le droit de taper plus haut dans le panier, mais d'un autre côté… il était si gentil et serviable, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle pourrait passer toute sa vie avec lui sans anicroche.

Elle réajusta la broche rouge et or qui ornait son décolleté et fit quelques pas plus avant dans les bosquets de ce coin du parc. Il faisait un peu frais, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait cette fraîcheur qui couvrait sa peau d'une légère chair de poule.

Molly aperçut soudain une autre silhouette qui, comme elle, avait prématurément quitté la fête pour profiter de la nuit. Le garçon se tourna vers elle comme s'il l'attendait. C'était un Serpentard de quatrième année qu'il était impossible de rater dans les couloirs, avec sa longue chevelure si claire et ses yeux bleus comme un hiver. Ce soir, Lucius Malefoy portait un costume noir ourlé de mauve, d'une élégance rare. Il paraissait plus âgé que d'ordinaire, peut-être parce qu'il avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière, ou peut-être parce que son regard sur elle était d'une intensité qui n'avait rien d'innocente.

\- Bonsoir, Lucius, salua-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas. Il s'avança vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que quelques centimètres entre eux. Elle fut frappée par sa taille. L'année précédente, Molly et Lucius avaient eu l'occasion de faire connaissance lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en retenue au même moment. Le concierge leur avait fait ramasser les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le parc. Ils avaient joué à qui râlerait le mieux, puis à qui ferait le moins bien son travail tout en ayant l'air du parfait esclave, puis, Molly ne se souvenait plus comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez, comme maintenant. Lucius n'avait encore que quatorze ans et il mesurait au moins vingt centimètres de moins. Elle avait rit et avait oublié.

Ce soir c'était différent. Lucius leva une main et prit délicatement l'une des joues rebondies de Molly dans le creux de sa paume. Elle fut surprise par le tourbillon de papillons que ce simple geste déclencha dans son estomac. Elle rougit violemment, elle s'en rendit compte et Lucius aussi. Elle lui arracha ainsi un sourire mi-satisfait mi-ravi.

Il l'embrassa soudain. Molly inspira par le nez une goulée d'air saturée de son after-shave aux effluves poivrées. Craignant de tourner de l'œil, elle lança ses mains à la recherche d'un appui, qu'elle trouva contre le torse de Lucius. Celui-ci lui prit la taille, avec une fermeté qui ne faisait aucun doute quand à sa détermination, et alors Molly n'eut plus aucune peur de tomber. Les joues en feu, elle s'abandonna à cette étreinte qui l'enivrait. Elle qui ne jurait que par les garçons plus vieux, elle qui montrait une façade de mépris à l'encontre de la Maison des Serpents, elle qui commençait à envisager une relation plus sérieuse avec Arthur… elle acquérait soudain l'intense conviction que jamais plus rien dans la vie qu'elle s'organisait n'aurait autant le goût de la passion que cet instant précis.

Lucius rompit soudain le baiser et leva les yeux au-delà d'elle. Molly, essoufflée, se sentait fiévreuse. Lui apparaissait égal à lui-même, digne et impassible.

\- Arthur va bientôt revenir, souffla-t-elle.

Ses doigts caressèrent néanmoins l'ourlet de la chemise de Malefoy, sans aucune intention de s'en détacher.

\- Narcissa est déjà revenue, répondit-il doucement.

Il baissa les yeux vers celle qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras. Il se pencha encore davantage pour cette fois embrasser le creux de son cou. Cette fois, le tourbillon d'émotions descendit comme une torpille directement dans ses jambes. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres bien avant qu'elle ne réalise que c'était elle qui l'avait produit.

Puis il rompit définitivement l'étreinte. Molly tremblait. Il lui semblait entendre un éclat de voix et reconnaître le ton nasillard de cette snob de Black. Elle les avait vus. Lucius avait fait en sorte qu'elle les voit. Et surtout, il lui avait… Le rouge lui monta de nouveau aux joues alors que ses doigts frôlaient là où, quelques instants auparavant, les lèvres de Lucius s'étaient pressées.

Elle ignorait totalement que cette partie de son corps était si sensible.

Au loin, elle entendit vaguement la voix d'Arthur se féliciter joyeusement d'avoir ramené deux Bièraubeurres. Sa vie qu'elle pensait clairement tracée lui apparut soudain plus floue et moins droite.

* * *

 _ **Hey, vous avez tout lu jusque là ? Merci, avant tout, je suis ravie que vous n'ayez pas fui avant la fin :)**_

 _ **Mais peut-être pourrez vous prendre une minute de plus pour laisser une petite review ? En effet, la review est le seul moyen pour l'auteur de savoir ce que vous avez vraiment pensé de sa production. Je suis ouverte à toute remarque et critique, même les plus virulentes, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, c'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer ! :)**_


End file.
